Where Three Points Connect
by dfriendly
Summary: Merlin witnesses what his three friends go through when Arthur does his best to let go of Gwen and Lancelot returns  again . GwenxArthur, GwenxLancelot.


**Title:** Where Three Points Connect

**Fandom:** _Merlin_

**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin, Arthur/Gwen, Gwen/Lancelot

**Rating: **PG

**Word Count:** 878

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Merlin_. All I adore is my adoration for it.

**Summary:** Merlin witnesses what his three friends go through when Arthur does his best to let go of Gwen and Lancelot returns (again).

**Author's Notes:** Written for the Drabble Challenge 4 at the LJ comm ag_fics. The challenge's theme was "Triangle". This got first place – thanks, guys!

llllllllll

"Did your father give permission for Lancelot to become a knight?"

"Somewhat," Arthur informed his waiting manservant. He kicked off his boots and disappeared behind the changing screen. "He's not a full knight and he's on an indefinite probationary period. Lancelot is lucky to have even gotten that, as I'm not sure any amount of my convincing would have helped had the number of knights not been so thin ever since the dragon attacks."

Merlin grinned. "It's enough for Lancelot, I'm sure. He'll be grateful."

"You can tell him first thing tomorrow. They'll be no official ceremony, but I'll have an informal initiation among the knights in the afternoon."

"Fantastic."

Arthur continued to change in silence, before speaking up a moment later.

"You should also tell Lancelot to visit Gwen, if he hasn't already."

"Um," Merlin paused in confusion. "Sorry?"

"Do you have good reason he shouldn't?"

"…No?" Merlin said carefully.

"Then why are you questioning it?"

"I… just… no reason."

Arthur's voice then softened. "And tell him she likes wildflowers. Purple ones."

"Then why did you always give her roses?"

"I hadn't figured that out yet," he sighed.

lll

"What about Arthur?" Lancelot asked the next morning.

"It didn't work out between them," Merlin answered solemnly. "A prince can't marry a servant."

He nodded. "Except I wouldn't want to…"

"Arthur's kind of given it his consent."

"He has?"

"Yeah. Just… promise you'll take care of her."

Lancelot placed a hand on his shoulder. "You have my word. As does Arthur."

lll

Two months later, Merlin found Arthur staring out the window, arms folded. The prince immediately turned away from it when Merlin came in with his lunch tray.

Merlin slowly edged over to peer out the window while Arthur ate, his back facing Merlin. Outside, scrubbing the main stairs with two other maids was Gwen. She was smiling brightly – and a little embarrassed – talking animatedly with her companions. A flower was in her hair, no doubt from Lancelot, as she often had since she'd begun seeing him. Merlin wondered if the other women were trying to pry details about Lancelot from her. Everyone seemed to like the new knight, especially the females.

When Merlin looked back at Arthur, he saw him poking his fork distractedly at his food, chin resting in his other hand. Arthur had been more solemn than usual for weeks.

_You're doing the right thing_, Merlin considered telling him. Except he knew better than to bring up the subject of Gwen.

lll

Merlin was surprised to find Gwen waiting for him in his room.

"Gwen? Is something wrong?"

She took a deep breath. "Lancelot told me he loved me yesterday."

"Isn't that a good thing?" They'd been in a relationship for almost four months, after all.

She shook her head. "I couldn't say it back. Lancelot said it was fine if I didn't feel that way yet, but I could tell it hurt him."

"I don't understand. I thought you really liked him."

"I _do_, Merlin. I really do. But I…" She swallowed and sighed. "No matter how hard I try to forget about Arthur I still sometimes I feel like I'm betraying him."

"You're _not_, Gwen."

"And you don't think he feels betrayed by me being with Lancelot?"

"No." It was the truth.

"Of course not," she muttered, a little hurt.

Merlin stepped closer. "It's not that he doesn't he doesn't care for you anymore. I know it does pain him to see you with Lancelot. But he was the one who had me tell Lancelot it was okay to see you in the first place."

"What do you mean?"

"Arthur wanted you to move on and he knew Lancelot would be good to you and give you the life you deserve."

"Oh," she whispered.

"It wasn't easy for him, Gwen. But he wanted you to be happy."

Her eyes started to glisten as she bit her lip.

"I see."

lll

"So… Lancelot's going to be leaving."

"What?" Arthur paused, one arm still in the coat he'd been taking off.

Merlin cleared his throat. "Lancelot is leaving Camelot in a few days. He's going to officially inform you tomorrow."

Arthur stared at him and blinked. "When is he coming back?"

"Um… he's not sure when… or if he ever will be?"

That's when the prince snapped. "I should have known that little weasel would do this. He's _always_ leaving. And this time to abandon Gwen. To think I trusted that bastard!"

"He's not _leaving_ Gwen."

"Then what would _you_ call it?"

"She already broke it off with him. So he's leaving."

"He…" Arthur's mouth opened and closed for a moment. "But I thought Gwen had feelings for him."

"She does. But not enough."

"Not enough?"

"She still _loves_ _you_, you idiot."

Arthur didn't even respond to the name-calling. Instead he plopped down on the edge of his bed, wordlessly rubbing his jaw.

"She was supposed to end up with him," he murmured.

"I know," Merlin said, watching him carefully. It was obvious Arthur felt guilty that Gwen wasn't moving on. "Although you _are_ allowed to be a _little_ happy."

"Should I be?"

Merlin shrugged. "I couldn't blame you."

A smile crept onto Arthur's face. A sad smile, but a smile all the same.


End file.
